Screw Love
by abetterhuman
Summary: "The thought of having to spend the next four years of high-school watching them together depresses you." A small walk through of Faye and Diana's relationship before Cassie came to Chance Harbor.


A/N: I don't own the dialogue between Cassie and Faye, I went based on the first episode.

* * *

You watch her walk down the hall holding hands with a boy whose eyelashes are far too long. You admit he is not to bad looking but the girl is definitely out of his league. She's beautiful in this silent way. And her smile, dear God that smile, it's like nothing can stop her. It could make the guy from the Scream smile. It seems she only got more beautiful over the summer. If she wasn't always by that boy's side you would go up and talk to her. But they've been together for a year know and seem inseparable. The thought of having to spend the next four years of high-school watching them together depresses you.

* * *

You hate science. Probably because Melissa or Nick aren't in this class and you're probably going to get assign a shitty partner. If only you had better people skills or people weren't so annoying. You hear the chair next to you slide and someone sit down.

Sighing, you turn to face the person and the bitchy comment you had prepared dies in your throat at the sight of a brown-eyed brunette sitting next to you.

You stare in awe as the girl offers you a big smile and holds out her hand, "Hi, I'm Diana Meade."

Diana. You instantly love it. You look at the girl's hand and back to the brown orbs staring intently at you. Diana's smile falters and just as she is about to retract her hand you reach out and grab it.

"Faye Chamberlain." You say, adding your usual 'I'm a badass' smirk for good measure. You feel elated when her reaction is to look down and red tinges her cheeks. You still got it.

You take a second to appreciate the softness and warmth of her hand before letting go. You get assigned as partners and you're grateful that finally you'll be able to speak to her.

In that moment, you love science.

* * *

You start spending more time with her. At first it's for school projects, homework, studying etc. Then it's to watch a movie or hangout. You try teaching her how to cook, something you've learned to do well with an absentee mother, but after many failed attempts decide that maybe you should just cook for her.

You learn that you're both very different, quite the opposite actually. She's organized, polite, mature, carefree, responsible and just. You on the other hand are reckless, selfish, disorganized, immature, rebellious and bitchy. But somehow you seem to balance each other out. You find yourself tidying up your room, much to your mother's content, and she sometimes surprises you with spontaneity.

You enjoy every second you spend with her.

Adam hates it.

* * *

It seems you can never hang out with her when she's with Adam. When you do, you both spend the whole time glaring at each other and no matter how many times she scolds you for being rude you find yourself being extra sarcastic and impolite around him.

You feel guilty when she tells you she wishes you two would get along.

And each time you make a promise to try better to get along with him.

She smiles at you and the butterflies in your stomach kick in. You smile back, feeling proud that you caused that. Nothing makes you more content than seeing her happy.

But every time you see him put his arm around her or their lips press together, that promise flies out the window. You wonder how seeing her so happy can hurt so much.

* * *

She walks in to your room one day, crying her eyes out. You don't hesitate to grab her and offer her a comforting hug. You both lay on your bed as she cries into your shoulder.

"Just give me a name and I'll kick their ass." You whisper while your fingers run softly through her hair. You really hate to see her cry. You wonder who'd be sick enough to harm her, it's like kicking a puppy.

You look at her tear-stained cheeks and red-rimmed eyes. It's sight that breaks you, leaving you in an ambivalent state. She's hurt and you want nothing more that to fix her. You're lucky to be the one that comforts her. It's a mixed blessing.

"I broke up with Adam." She whispers after a while, her voice hoarse.

Another mixed reaction, you hate seeing him with her yet he's the one that makes her happy.

"Adam's a douche bag." You state simply. She laughs a bit and you smile in return. Laughing with tears in her eyes, she still the most beautiful girl to you.

Her face becomes serious again and you can tell she's thinking about what to say next. You wait. You watch her. "He wanted me to choose between you two."

You freeze. He must know that you don't see Diana in a friendly way. You still think he's a dick though.

"I told him that regardless of how you felt about him, you have never put me in such position."

"What'd he say?"

"He didn't. I told him to go to hell and that I choose you."

You feel your chest swell with pride and joy. Pride at her choice of words and joy that she chose you. Your pretty sure the smile on your face is a dead giveaway on how you feel right now. She grins in response, her eyes twinkling.

You brush a strand of hair behind her ear not caring that the action is probably very intimate for two friends. She leans her cheek against your palm and you feel your heart beating rapidly against your chest.

"Thank you." You murmur.

"You're welcome." She whispers back, your eyes not once looking away.

You glance at her lips, doubt enters your mind but you don't think you'll ever find the courage to do this. You lean in slowly watching her reaction. You hear her breath catch and her eyes widen but she doesn't pull back. Moving closer you press your lips against hers. You close your eyes reveling in the softness. It's only a second later when you start to move your lips and she responds immediately. Her lips taste like mint and salt, the latter most likely from the tears. But in that moment nothing has tasted better.

When you part, breathless and exhilarated all you can do is stare at her while grinning like an idiot.

"Wow." You whisper, it definitely exceeded your expectations and you think you could probably die happy at this moment.

"I know." She grins in response, her cheeks flushed. She leans in and your lips connect once again. Yes this is perfect.

* * *

"Be my girlfriend?" You ask her after a long make out session on your bed. At the moment you are sitting up against your pillows and she is straddling you. Just having her here with you, it makes you content.

"Yes." She smiles with glee and leans in to place a chaste kiss on your lips. You stare at her, your palms on her thighs. You feel complete, you're finally getting everything you've wanted.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell people," she tells you and you frown at her suggestion, "At least not right now. I don't want to throw it in Adam's face."

You smirk. You wouldn't mind doing just that. "Adam's a big boy, besides he deserves it."

She laughs at your reply, "I'm kind of scared of what people will say and I don't want them to think that I'm using you as a rebound."

"I'm not scared of people seeing how lucky I am to be with you." You tell her honestly. "I'm not scared of being with you. I may be scared of a lot of things, clowns for example." You shudder at the thought. "But when I'm with you, I'm not afraid." You feel embarrassed at being so cheesy but she deserves nothing less.

* * *

You know something is wrong as soon as she walks into your room. When you move in to kiss her, she turns her head and gives you her cheek instead. You frown and try to ignore the knots in your stomach.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yeah," she smiles weakly at you and the look in her eyes makes your stomach sink. Her faux smile falls and she shakes her head, "No, no its not."

"What's wrong?" You ask dreadfully.

"I can't do this anymore." She mumbles while looking away.

Your heart sinks. You try to recall if you did anything to upset her before she left to visit her grandma. Everything had been going great.

"Did I do something-"

"No, but this was a mistake. We rushed into things and I don't feel the same way."

She leaves before you can respond. Not that you could've anyways. You're throats lodge and your chest hurts as you stare at the spot where she stood minutes before. She left and she took a part of you with her.

* * *

You stand with Melissa by your locker while watching the new girl. Noticing the looks she is sharing with Adam you grin. This is something you can definitely twist in your favor.

He leaves and not long after you notice Diana watching the short girl from afar. You decide it'll annoy her if your first to make contact but you're also curious to meet the blonde.

Walking up to her the first thing you tell her is, "You're very pretty." Your smile is condescending and you're pretty sure you just threw her off. With that you walk away. Fucking with people's mind is your new pass time and you quite enjoy it.

You walk away but watch how Diana smiles at her. It leaves you feeling uncomfortable and envious. She no longer smiles at you that way. She doesn't smile at you at all.

* * *

It still irks you seeing them together. If anything it hurts more now considering how things ended. Now though, you don't feel guilt at the idea of separating them. You walk into the boathouse with a plan in mind, through Cassie into Adam's way. And with the looks they are sharing, it shouldn't be so hard.

"Adam's a hottie. You should make a play, you're totally his type." It's the first thing that comes out of your mouth and you want to throw up at making such statement.

"Stop it Faye." Melissa protests while sitting beside you.

"What it's true?"

"I'm Melissa nice to meet you." You watch as they shake hands, your trademark smirk already in place.

"And I'm Faye Chamberlain."

"Yeah, we met, sort of." She replies awkwardly and you think it is just too easy to mess with her. You continue to make 'small' talk but only manage to annoy her. You come to the conclusion that you don't like her, even more of a reason to get her together with Adam.

"Adam's cute don't you think." Your stomach turns thinking of Diana, "And he really does go for the sad, delicate types."

Your voice is dripping with sarcasm and you can imagine Diana scolding you for being rude. It's ridiculous that after all this time you still can't get her out of your mind.

"You know I'm not feeling all that delicate right now so, I think I'm gonna go. You two have fun." She walks out upset and you can already see how easy and fun it'll be messing with her.

You watch her from the window as she gets into her car.

"I don't think she knows do you?" Melissa questions.

"I think she needs a nudge." You smirk as you concentrate your energy on her car. This is sure to give you the answer on if she knows about her magic. Pissing of Diana in the process is just an added bonus. You watch as she panics and the fire gets out of control before Adam comes to her rescue like a knight in shining armor.

You feel slightly guilty or maybe it's Diana in your conscience. You realize that you're not really going to have to try that hard to push those two together. As you're leaving the boathouse your eyes connect briefly with Diana. But you turn away quickly. You still can't manage to look at her without being drawn to her presence, no matter how hurt you still are.

* * *

"That ship has sailed."

You may have been more willing to listen to her when you guys were together but now, you'll do anything to spite her. You stare at each other and for second you're taken back to that time when she broke up with Adam, when you kiss her for the first time. The distance between you is so miniscule you could almost kiss her. You glance at her lips before mustering up all your strength and walking back inside your house.

And it hurts, after all this time it still hurts losing her.

* * *

If there is one thing that you've never been able to let go of, it's her. She never gave you an explanation or a reason. She just said it was over and walked away. You never could understand how she could do that and it makes you question everything between you two.

"Why did you leave me?"

"Faye, please…" She begs, like always trying to avoid this conversation. But you won't let it go. You need to know. You need to stop asking yourself everyday 'what did I do wrong'.

"No Diana, I at least deserve that." Her face falls in guilt but you can tell that you've won.

"Remember that weekend I left to visit my grandmother?" She asks with a distant look on her face.

"How could I forget?" You scoff, "When you came back you ended things with me." You remember bitterly.

She nods glumly, "My grandma, she told me something about us."

You don't reply. She knows you hate roundabout explanations. "We're written in the stars." She finally states.

"What?"

"I had just found out I was a witch and my grandma gave me my family book of shadows. She asked me what was going on between us. She knew. She told me that my mother and your father's lineage were destined to be together. I don't really know why it didn't work for them but for us..."

You find it hard to believe. Magic, okay but written in the stars, that's just crazy. "That… that still doesn't explain anything." You try to focus on the answer you want even though at the moment you find yourself trying to process what she just said.

"Faye, I don't want that." She sighs, "The pressure. I want to love you because of me not because of some external force. I didn't want to feel like it was an obligation. That I was getting force to love you and had no other choice."

You find yourself hurt and angered by her words. It all seems just silly to you. "Was it really that bad being with me? Did you really felt you were being forced to be with me?"

"Faye, don't twist my words around." She replies seriously. "I wanted to fall in love, not be magically forced."

"Diana, I did not magically fall in love with you. It wasn't love at first sight. I'll admit I was attracted to you since the moment I saw you but love came afterwards, when I began to know you inside and out." Her shoulders sag in defeat and her eyes start to look watery.

"And even if that was the case, getting to know you and hold you, that was the happiest I've ever been. I don't see how being happy could be bad. I would've thanked whoever put us together. You didn't even think twice about how I would feel did you?" Your harsh tone does it and she's crying.

"I panicked, I'm sorry." She's sincere but the statement falls short for what you had to go through. You realize you should be more sympathetic but at the moment everything feels ridiculous.

"Sorry?" You restate incredulously. "You broke my fucking heart!" You yell the last part and your voice cracks slightly. You feel the pain fresh as that day and your chest feels too tight.

"I was scared Faye." She weeps.

"So was I." You hate being vulnerable but she needs to know. "All I had known was that the people you love hurt you but I took that risk for you because God damn it you were worth it. And now that's all I'll ever know."

Through wet eyes and a guilt ridden face you see the hurt she feels at your words. You can see she wants to say something but probably does not know what. You prefer for her to remain silent because no matter what she says, it won't fix it, it won't fix you. At least not right now.

It's a bittersweet moment. You finally got your answers and it wasn't what you were expecting. You don't even know what you were expecting. You hate to see her cry but today you want her to feel a fraction of what she did to you. You're being unreasonable but in the matters of heart you've always have been.

You turn around to leave not being able to comfort her at moment.

"Screw love." You mutter to yourself as you walk away. Your angry, your confused and you should hate her, but somehow and against your logic, she still holds your heart.

Love does a good job of screwing you over.


End file.
